LBT SPY: 3A Chrust & Chomper-quences
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: Chomper gets accused for something he didn't do and almost ends up being exiled from the Great Valley in a couple of days; Tysean tries to find the real suspect and by what he didn't expect nor did anyone else is that the suspect responsible was right in front of their noses!
1. Chrust & Chomper-quences

**THE LAND BEFORE TIME: SPY**

 **EPISODE 3A:**

 **The Land Before Chrust & Chomper-quences**

-Tysean Wears Purple Indigo shirt to represent Chomper & his plot

Chomper (POV)

[Hey Everybody, I'm Chomper. And I will be telling you about how I got accused of what I didn't do...

Tysean: And I'm Tysean aka Silvah Shadow and Imma be with Chomper telling the Sht as he does. He's my fave. Baby sharptooth.

Chomper: Tysean, I'm your only baby sharptooth. Hehe

Tysean: Ohhh, That's right. KK, Chomper. Leggo!

Chomper: Alright, The scene starts as we were playing ball. (Episode Starts Now; Scene to where the gang were playing ball (Rock)), We were having so much fun! Now that Tysean is staying with us, and the grown-ups were okay with that... excluding Cera's dad of course, us eight, we all can play together! Cera, Spike, Ducky & Petrie were on one team, Ruby, Littlefoot, Tysean & I were on the other and So far, the score is tied 4 to 4. One more shot from our team and we win the game. So far, Littlefoot was leading with the ball with Ducky at the goal line. Cera came charging in on him and Littlefoot almost lost the ball til he came back and accidentally tripped Cera with his tail. Cera fell and tumbled into Spike, which tumbled and landed on top of Petrie.)

Petrie- Um, Can't breathe!

Ducky- Oh No! [The ball eventually went into the goal but we all went and helped Cera get back on her feet and she looked at Littlefoot with envy and went charging at him as he did her. Ruby went to Cera's team to pull Cera's tail with the rest of Cera's team to prevent her from reaching Littlefoot as the rest of Littlefoot's team pulls his tail to stop her from reaching Cera.]

Tysean- Will you two cut the bullsht?! It's like this everyday. Whenever one of yall do something, One of yall have to complain or intervene. Is there something you two are okay at when it comes to competitive sht?

Cera- Littlefoot tripped me with his tail!

Littlefoot- I didn't know

Tysean- Aww, {BLEEP} It, Littlefoot, you knew you tripped her for stragety reasons. You can't trip anyone once someone from another team has the ball. So therefore, Cera's team wins!

[Littlefoot got mad at Tysean because not only he was on his team, he sides with Cera from him tripping her. Littlefoot, I'm not trying to betray you. But-

Littlefoot- Traitor!

Tysean- Oh Hell! Littlefoot, You gotta realize, Cera had you and came back, No matter who's stronger or not... It's just a game. Lets just call it like it is and call it a day, alright?

[Littlefoot noded and Cera came walking towards him nuzzling him whispering what I can't seem to hear from either of them]

Cera- I'm sorry, Littlefoot. I-

Littlefoot- No, Cera, Tysean's right. I've been taking this too seriously. I should have just had fun. I'm glad you guys won. Good game, Cera.

Cera- Thanks, Littlefoot. (To Tysean) Now, can we go find something toeat before the night circle sets high in the sky?

Tysean- (Nods & Chuckles) Sure. Lets go, you guys

[We walked towards home as I spotted buzzing stinging buzzers in a hive. I licked my lips and went for the hive. And this is where the trouble started]:

Tysean- Chomper, be careful, make sure those stingers aren't dangerous!

Me- Don't worry, Tysean. I've eaten creepy crawlers and stinging stingers before. There's no way they can so something to me, I'm a sharptooth. [Just as I was about to open my mouth for the stingers, they did something I had never seen or witnessed before. I opened my mouth and suddenly, a stinger stung between my nostrils. It did hurt. Another stung me in the arm where I was holding the hive and dropped it accidentally and broke. Suddenly, a whole lot of stingers made a pack and chased after me as I ran for my life.]

Me- Aaaah! Help Me! Aaah!

Tysean- Wow, I never seen a sharptooth get f'ed up by a bunch of stingers before.

Ruby- Tysean, that's because he's the only sharptooth that has been chased by a bunch of stingers.

Tysean- Oh.

COMING SOON: CHAPTER II: IT'S POISON


	2. It's Poison!

CHAPTER II:

IT'S POISON!

CHOMPER (POV CONT.)

[Later Ruby and I were in our cave. I reflected on what happened earlier today. I had never been chased by a bunch of buzzing stinging stingers before... except with me and my friends. Ruby saw me and went to me and sat down next to me.]

Ruby- Are you alright, Chomper?

Me- (Sniffs up sadness {sucks it up}) Yeah. I-I'm fine.

Ruby- It didn't look like you were fine.

Me- Trust me. I'm fine. It's just a little mishap with the stingers that's all. [My lips started to quiver once I said that. But I tried to keep settled.]

Ruby- Chomper, Your mom and dad wanted you to be safe and happy as I promised them. Remember I am always here when you need me-When you need me, I'm always there.

Me- Thanks, Ruby

{IN THE OTHER VERSION (ALTERNATE VERSION, CHOMPER YELLS AT RUBY SAYING HE'S ALRIGHT, HE DOESN'T NEED HER CHECKING ON HIM, HE'S NOT HIS MOTHER. RUBY BECOMES STUNNED BY THIS AND CHOMPER APOLOGIZES AND RUBY ACCEPTS IT BECAUSE HE'S HAD A TOUGH DIFFICULT DAY BECAUSE OF THE BUZZING STINGERS.}

[My stomach started to growl.]

Me- Gosh, I'm hungry.

Ruby- Would you like me to go out and get some stinging stingers?

Me- (Gasps and quickly rose up) NO! Have you forgot what just happened today already?!

Ruby- Oh, sorry. But I can go get Tysean to-

Me- No, You don't. You don't even have to go out and get me some food either. I just can't eat anymore buzzing stinging stingers.

Ruby- B-b-but, wouldn't you be hungry?

Me- I still have creepy crawlers. As long as I be careful when I'm eating them...

[Suddenly I saw a medium red creepy crawler crawling next to me. It had black spots like a lady bug... Tysean showed us before. But there was something about this bug that seems so wrong. But I didn't care, I was starving. Ruby saw what I was about to do and she tried to stop me.]

Ruby- CHOMPER, NO!

Me- Mmmm, hahaha! [I was running towards the creepy crawler with both my hands out and my fingers wiggling like as if I was ready to grab it, which I was.]

Ruby- You're going to make yourself sick! Sick you're going to make yourself! [I wasn't listening to what she said because of my loud laughter ruining my chances of hearing her talk.]

You don't understand, you-

[I Leaped to the medium creepy crawler as Ruby leaped trying to reach me with her arms out wider than mine.]

No!

[It was too late, I was already munching crunching on this nice tasty delicious, juicy creepy crawler. Ruby landed in front of me.]

Me- Mmmm hmm-hmm hmm-hmm, that definitely hits the spot!

[Ruby had a worried look on her face.]

Ruby- Chomper?

Me- (Licks Lips), Yes, Ruby?

Ruby- Y-you have no idea of what kind of creepy crawler you've just ate, do you?

Me- No, but whatever it was, it sure was delicious! Mmmm (Rubs Stomach as he licks his lips again and closes his eyes in pleasure)

Ruby- And poisonous! [With that, I stopped and opened my eyes]

Me- What?

Ruby- (In a weary type of voice) That creepy crawler you just ate... i-i-it was...

Me- Well...

Ruby- Poisonous

Me- (3 Second Silence) (Laughs) Really? Poisonous?

Ruby- Yes! And you shouldn't be laughing right now, you could be really sick! Or worse

Me- What was worse was getting chased & almoststung by buzzing stingers, and I'm suppose to be worried about some poisonous creepy crawler! I think I know when a creepy crawler is dangerous, thank you. Haha! [I walked away with laughter leaving Ruby by herself laying on the ground on her stomach watching me leave.

{Scene change to the night circle is high in the sky then camera swoops down to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike & Tysean watching Ruby sitting next to Chomper as he was laying down feeling very ill to the stomach under a big flat rock outside.}

I wasn't feeling very well at all. I felt so stupid, like Tysean always kept saying. I should have listened to what Ruby said to me but I tend to ignore her like she is just another side dish. I never want to do something like that again, I already seem to learned the hard way. My tummy was hurting so much. I moaned and groaned much louder every time I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I threw up 5 times today and I hoped I wouldn't do it in front of my friends. But I deserved to be embarrassed. They all whispered to keep me calm and quiet but isn't working since I'm the only one making all the loud noise. But they still kept quiet anyway.]

Littlefoot- Is Chomper going to be okay, Ruby?

Ruby- He should be fine by tomorrow, Tomorrow he should be doing fine. (Looks at Chomper and pets his head gently and slowly)

Ducky- What happened?

Ruby- He ate a medium sized poisonous red and black polka dotted creepy crawler, and got himself a servere stomach ache.

Tysean- Dmn. (Walks over to Chomper and kneels down and pets him gently too), I never seen a sharptooh get stomach aches after eating a poisonous creepy crawler before.

Cera- (In an annoyed irritating Voice), That's because he's the only sharptooth in the valley who has a stomach ache from eating poisonous creepy crawlers!

Tysean- (Inhales) Ohhh. (Turns back to Chomper)

Littlefoot- (To Chomper) Chomper, didn't you know that that creepy crawler you ate was poisonous?

Me- Y-yes. [I had to admit it because before, I was trying to play it cool just so I can forget everything that happened up to today. Ruby was shocked and seemed mad at me.]

Ruby- You did?

Me- y-yeah

Ruby- (Shouts) Then Why The {BLEEP} Didn't You Listen To Me?!

[Everyone got quiet because we all weren't use to Ruby cussing. Since we all were use to Tysean's cussing, we hadn't expected Ruby to be in that kind of behavior. Even Tysean kept quiet because we knew that's something Tysean would totally do right now, but it seems like Ruby got this all under control.]

Me- Ruby... [I had tears in my eyes and Ruby loosened up a little] I-I-I had to, b-b-because... The buzzing stingers... I... I don't want to... I couldn't talk because of all the crying I was doing. All of the gang became silent. Petrie flew onto a rock next to Ruby as Tysean kissed my forehead and tried to figure out what I had been through the past few hours.]

Tysean- If I got this correctly, he's been chased by a bunch of stingers, which could also be the fact that he as got food poisoning... he's trying to forget the buzzing stingers incident by tryna play it cool with Ruby and that creepy crawler, which was an epic fail after knowing that it's poison and unwilling to admit it in her face-CHOMPER,WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Me- Look, I'm Sorry! Okay? I just choose to act differently to forget about me and the buzzing stingers. I don't want to feel sad about it forever! I was trying to let it go.

Tysean- Ruby, does that sound true to you?

Ruby- I don't... I don't know. It's too hard to digest right now

Petrie- Me think Chomper telling the truth

Littlefoot- Really, Petrie?

Cera- How do you know?

Petrie- Uh, dah! Well uh- Me Just Know, Okay?! Hmm! (Crosses wings w/beak in the air)

Me- Thanks, Petrie

Petrie- Mmm, No problem, Chomper

Me- Ruby, I'm sorry I was rude to you before. I was trying to forget about the buzzing stingers incident and I think I took it too far.

Tysean- You think?

Ruby- I understand

Me- (Coughs) [My stomach started to act up again and I had to get up and run away from my friends to throw up... again. Six times! I came back and laid down again], Sorry, guys

Ducky- It is okay, Chomper. We are your friends. We are always going to be there for you. Yep yep yep. [What Ducky said made me smile a lot. That must have been the only best highlight beyond the rest of my horrible days I had.]

RUBY (POV)

Tysean- Okay, you guys. Time to head home. Since, we are right near your resting places, yall should be able to make it just fine without any altercations.

[As the five went home, Tysean & I walked together to the watering hole to get Chomper some water.]

Me- (Starts to sob lightly)

Tysean- Ruby? Ohhh.

[I started to cry as Tysean pulled me into his arms embracing me.]

Me- I can't help but sense that everything happening to Chomper is my fault!

Tysean- (Kisses Ruby on the cheek) No it's not. Don't ever think that.

Me- B-bu-

Tysean- Chomper's parents might put you in charge of him to keep him safe and happy but remember that you aren't always gonna be with him when hew grows up. Not to mention that whatevers happening to him now is his own fault. You are only there to protect him. Bunch of buzzing stingers & a dangerous creepy crawler ain't sht in my book. You just do your best to keep him safe and happy like you been doing. You can only do so much for him. And you got me. I only been here for nearly two weeks and I felt like yall all already did so much for me to feel welcome in the Great Valley. I thank you so much for that. You're not alone. I'm here. Okay?

[I nodded which made most of his conversation help me feel better.]

Me- (Smiles a sad smile) Okay.

Tysean- C'mon, baby girl

[Tysean held out his hand and I took it and walked the rest of the way to the watering hole and got Chomper some water then after that, went back to the big rock. After Chomper has gone into a deep sleep-

{Tysean: Thanks to the meds my friend Megs made & gave me... Sorry, Ruby. Just thought I release it while I still can

Ruby: Well that's good because some of the stuff you have, I often don't know where you get them from}, Tysean carried Chomper as we walked back to the Secret Caverns. I still don't understand some of the stuff he said. Like: "Buzzing Stingers & Dangerous Creepy Crawlers "ain't sht", like, they're dangerous. A little too dangerous too much trouble. Or the fact that I won't be there most of the time to help out Chomper when he makes a mistake or two. I know, I don't understand some of the stuff he said but he made me realize I was doing all I could do to keep him and Tysean safe. At the same time, I felt proud but still ashamed of myself for letting all of this happen to Chomper. We sat there and watch him running for his life when a bunch of Buzzing stingers came rushing toward him.

{Tysean: Yeah, I can admit that I would have done something too. This sht terrible as {BLEEP!}},

As we got to the Caverns, Tysean laid Chomper down next to him, and Laid my head on his chest. Covered me up with his button up shirts he had in his bag. He's so good to me. I felt a warm tingly feeling inside of me that I just can't express. I think I... like him, like, 'Like Like' him. I wasn't so sure but It would be nice if that would be the case, if that would be the case, it would be nice. We laid down and we have gone into a deep sleep.]

{SCENE ZOOMING OUT FROM THE SECRET CAVERNS AS A FAST CREATURE ZOOMING PAST THE CAVERNS MAKING SWISHING SOUND FROM THE LEAVES AND BUSHES, WHICH ALSO SWISHED BY THE CREATURE'S MOVEMENT; UNABLE TO SEE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.}

WHICH COULD MEAN:

TROUBLE COMING SOON...

!REAL SOON!

COMING SOON:

CHAPTER III: THERE'S SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS GOING ON


	3. There's Something Suspicious Going On!

**CHAPTER III:**

 **There's Something Suspicious Going On!**

 **S1: -I'm Fine**

 **S2: -Starving Chomper**

 **S3: -The Chase Is On**

 **S4: -I Didn't Do It!**

 **S1: I'm Fine**

 **TYSEAN (POV)**

 _ **{Tysean: Don't Worry, You Guys, This won't take long}**_

[The next day, we were doing whatever as Chomper walked tiredly over to us and sat against a tree Spike was laying against snoozing.]

Me- Hey Chomper

Ruby- How are you feeling?

Chomper- Fine. I'm fine.

Cera- Yeah, of course you are

Me- Since you've been throwing up last night non-stop for the next 2 hours straight!

Chomper- (In a irritating tone), Don't worry, I said I'm fine, alright?

Ducky- We know, Chomper. All of us care about you, we do, we do.

Petrie- Yeah, Me no like being sick. You lucky, Chomper

Cera- I'll Say

Chomper- (Springs Up & Shouts), Look, I wasn't sick and I'm feeling fine, See? (Dances)

Littlefoot- Yea, But you weren't fine before when I heard you crying last night.

Me- I didn't hear no crying! (Looks at Ruby)

Ruby- (Looks At Tysean), Me neither (Both looks at Chomper with worried looks on their faces)

Me- I'm telling ya, as we left Chomper to get water for him, Ruby felt like this whole mucho sht{Chomper's Poison Bug Incident} was her fault, I had to-

[Chomper kicked me in the chins and yeah, his toe nails were obviously sharp and it hurts!]

Owww, CHOMPER?!

Chomper- I told You, I AM FINE!

[I felt something wet as it stung and it was my ankle... or my shin... well, wherever his nails were when he kicked me, is where the wet stinging... pain is coming from.]

Ducky- Tysean, are you okay?

Me- No! [I pulled up my pant leg and blood came gushing awfully slowly down the leg as my sock was now coated with blood.]

Everyone- (Gasps)

Ruby- CHOMPER?!

Chomper- What?!

Petrie- (Flys next to Tysean's leg), Why You Do That, Chomper?!

Chomper- Because, I done told you guys many times, I'm... (Sniffs) (Sniff)(Sniff) Mmmm hmm hmm! [Chomper must have smelled the fresh cut that was going down my leg cuz as he sniffed, he followed the smell that led to my ankle, licked his lips, we all gasped and called out his name as I picked him up.]

Me- Dude, snap out of it! What is wrong with you?!

Chomper- N-n-n-nothing! I-I I'm sorry! I don't know w-what came over me

Cera- (Blurted Out in her signature stubburn tone), Probably because You're a sharptooth

Me- Cera, drop it.

Cera- I mean really, I'm serious!

Me- Yeah, I'm serious too! Drop the act!

Cera- Chomper, was about to eat your ankle!

Me- Yeah, He was wasn't he? Explain that sht to me, Chomper! What were you about to do, Boy?!

Chomper- I'm sorry, I just... I … Jus... (Cries) Mwwwwaaaaahhh! [Chomper just bursted into tears as he whinned and squirmed out of my grasp and ran far away. I felt so stupid I would wanna beat my own ass just for the rage of it. Everyone looked at me], Petrie, may you find a medium sized boulder?

Petrie- For What?

Me- Nothing personal... when you find one, just drop it on me... please?! [Petrie nodded and flew off as I looked at Ruby who was shaking her head in shame & in mixed feelings with mostly confusion on her face.]

-ALTERNATE SCENE-

[Chomper kicks me in the shins and yeah, his toe nails were obviously sharp and it hurts like a btch!]

Owww, CHOMPER WHAT THE FK WAS THAT FOR?!

Chomper- I told You, I'M FINE!

Me- You aren't gonna be fine when I'm done with you!

[Before I leaped at Chomper, which everyone leaped in front to prevent me from getting to him, I felt something wet as it stung and it was my ankle... or my shin... well, wherever his nails were when he kicked me, is where the wet stinging... pain is coming from.]

Ducky- Tysean, are you okay?

Me- (In Sarcasm) Yes, Ducky. I'm fine.

Ducky- Really?

Me- Yea. Now lemme ask you this

Ducky- Sure, Wha-

Me- (Moves his hand around himself showing himself to Ducky as an visual aid), DOES ALL THIS LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY TO YOU?!

Ducky- (Steps back quickly with her hands in front of her in defense), uh n-no.

[I pulled up my pant leg and blood came gushing awfully slowly down the leg as my sock was now coated with blood. I grabbed Chomper as he referred "Hey!" as I picked him up.]

Me- Chomper, you got a lot of explaining to do!

Petrie- (Flys next to Tysean's leg), Yeah. Why You Do That, Chomper?!

Chomper- Because, I done told you guys many times, I'm... (Sniffs) (Sniff)(Sniff) Mmmm hmm hmm! [Chomper must have escaped from my grasp after I was looking at Petrie and the others, he then smelled the fresh cut that was going down my ankle cuz as he sniffed, he followed the smell that led to my ankle, licked his lips, we all gasped and called out his name as I picked him up.]

Me- Dude, snap out of it! What is wrong with you?!

Chomper- N-n-n-nothing! I-I I'm sorry! I don't know w-what came over me

Cera- (Blurted Out in her signature stubburn tone), Probably because You're a sharptooth

Me- Cera, drop it.

Cera- I mean really, I'm serious!

Me- Yeah, I'm serious too! Drop the act!

Cera- Chomper, was about to eat your ankle!

Me- Yeah, He was wasn't he? Explain that sht to me, Chomper! What were you about to do, Boy?!

Chomper- I'm sorry, I just... I … Jus... (Cries) Mwwwwaaaaahhh! [Chomper just bursted into tears as he whinned and squirmed out of my grasp and ran far away. I felt so bad for Chomper I would wanna beat my own ass just for the rage of it. Everyone looked at me], Petrie, may you find a medium sized boulder?

Petrie- Sure, What For?

Me- Nothing personal. [Petrie nodded and flew off as I looked at Ruby who was shaking her head in shame & in mixed feelings with mostly confusion on her face. When Petrie arrived with the boulder, (I forgot that "medium" wasn't something anyone small could be able to handle alone.) But Petrie somehow managed to get it over here.

Petrie- Me got the boulder.

Me- (Lips quivering like he's about to cry), Good.

Petrie- Sooo, what you want me to do with it?

Me- (Not in a loud tone but a bare whisper), Kill Me! [The others looked at each other in confusion.]

 **S2: Starving Chomper**

 **CHOMPER (POV)**

[I felt bad for what I did to him. I was just tired of everyone treating me with so much unwanted attention! But I heard my friends calling me. I didn't bother calling back or even moving, but I went back to the Secret Caverns and went to the deeper section of the cave where they can't find me. Later, Tysean was getting his (clears throat) ankle... which I ACCIDENTALLY hurt, cleaned up by the help of Littlefoot's Grandparents and Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky & Petrie was there too in case Tysean needed help.]

{SCENE GOES TO WATER POURING ON TYSEAN'S ANKLE}

Tysean- ...And he just, Kicked me! Can you believe that?

Grandpa- No, I cannot

Tysean- Well try, Put youself in my position, what would happen if someone you love & care for kicks you over some fed up bullsht?

Grandpa- Pretty bad I suppose. Could be worse.

Tysean- (Turns from Grandpa to Grandma), Grandma?

Grandma- Well, dear, I wouldn't feel alright about the situation either. I can't believe it either, but if it was me, I would have mixed feelings.

Petrie- Me would be sad and confused

Tysean- Wai- What are you talking about? You were there when it happened, Petrie!

Petrie- Oh, hehe. Me forgot. But me still won't feel good about it.

Cera- Neither would I (Pounces from one spot to another), I would fight back. Which you should have done when Chomper tried to chomp your ankle off.

Me- Cera, One, Chomper's our friend and a dear to me, Two, Don't ever pun Chomper's name with part of his name in it "Chomp" AT ALL!

[Cera felt a little bit embarrassed after Tysean called her out]

Cera- Tysean, Calm down!

Tysean- No, I won't, normally there's always a reason for everything but this one here? This one has no reason... and we all know he wouldn't do this on purpose, right Cera?

Cera- Well...

Everyone except Grandparents- CERA!

Cera- Alright, he wouldn't do it on purpose, happy?

Tysean- Happy but not satisfied. I gonna find Chomper and apologize right now!

[Tysean was about to get up when Grandma Longneck gently sat him down again]

Grandma- Nah-ah-ah. Not until I finish cleaning up your wound, okay?

Tysean- (Sighs) Okay.

Littlefoot- Grandpa, How is it?

Grandpa- (Looks at Ankle), Mmm, he'll live, nothing serious.

[Everyone sighs of relief when they received the news.]

[It was dark outside and I had to make a sacrifice. Ruby spent the rest of the day looking for me, I was sitting at the entrance of the Caverns sulking. I had to give up eating all together and I didn't like any minute of it. Ruby eventually found me and hugged me. I just let her because it's no use for me when I'm not in the right mood to do anything right now.]

Ruby- Chomper! Are You There... (Hears an unfamiliar noise & spots Chomper from a far), There You Are! (Runs to the Caverns and hugs Chomper), You had us worried and sick! Especially me! Are you alright? [Ruby remembered the recent incident with Tysean and I before and She was about to assume I was fine but I stopped her there and told her I gave up eating anything in order to prevent our friendships to be ruined.]

(Gasped), Chomper! Are you crazy?

Me- You tell me, I'm trying to keep myself from ruining everything.

Tysean- By Starving Yourself?!

Chomper- Mmm Hmm.

Littlefoot- Chomper, this is not good for you!

Cera- Yeah, no one I know never lasted that long without eating within a day or two!

Me- Except Me, Look guys, I love living here in the Great Valley, but the main reason I choose to eat creepy crawlers and flying buzzers is to prevent from me having to hurt you for my own purposes.

Tysean- And?

Me- And if I hurt any of you, they all will drive me out of the Great Valley forever!

All- (Gasped)

Ruby- But, Chomper. There's always things around here you can eat. Liiiike... (Scoops up grass with dirt) See, green food?

Tysean- Uh, Ruby? Im no expert when it comes to Sharpteeth but even I know they don't eat grass, especially not Chomper!

Ruby- But why? I can eat green food and meat

Tysean- That's just it! You can eat meat AND green food! Chomper is no omnivore so you can leave that next question out of it!

[Ruby dropped the dirt grass on the floor and sighed sadly.]

Me- But what other choice do I have?

Littlefoot- Chomper, there's a whole lot of creepy crawlers for you to eat. I'm sure you'll never run out.

Me- Oh Yeah?

Ducky- Of course, I do not particularly care for creepy crawlers or buzzing fliers anyways, nope nope nope!

Petrie- Mmm, Me neither. You no have to worry about no creepy crawlers around in Great Valley.

Cera- (Sighs) They're right, Chomper. Creepy Crawlers and buzzing fliers are always going to be around for you to eat in the Great Valley.

[Spike nods yes.]

Ruby- And you will also won't have to worry being hungry, There's always creepy crawlers here in the valley, they're everywhere! There will always be enough creepy crawlers for you to last-

Me- Until when? Then what? Ruby, I'm a growing sharptooth, I'm not the average little sharptooth you guys knew all these long cold times ago! The same sharptooth who eats only creepy crawlers and buzzing fliers to satisfy my hunger and to earn my trust from everyone in the Valley that I'm a good sharptooth!

Tysean- And yet, some dinosaurs we knew since still couldn't be able to trust you, Chomper so just drop it! Where the heck you got the idea of "Creepy Crawlers aren't enough to fill your hunger?"

Me- It's a feeling I'm evolving into, okay?

Tysean- Okay, first of all, that's not how the word "evolve" works in a sentence, second of all, you were just over reacting due to two fked up mistakes that involved buzzing stingers and poison lady bugs! All is good, right now.

Me- Yea, for you! It haven't even have it happen to you yet! For me, it'll only make my life worse!

Tysean- You're life will get even worse, if you continue worrying about the situation! So get a grip! I know what it's like to have a chain of bad things happen at the same time!

Me- No You don't! And I already made my decision!

Tysean- Oh Yeah? I bet I haven't even seen your ass even eat a single crawler!

Me- Yes I have! This time I'm very careful, but eating these aren't good enough for me. I'm losing!I'm done! I'm never going to eat anything else ever again!

Tysean- THAT'S IT! Ruby, you're handling this before I go vicious than the sharptooth you stand before ya! (Walks into the further section of the cave and sits and pouts).

(The others started to leave)

Littlefoot- Bye Chomper

Ducky- Bye Chomper

Petrie- Good Luck, Chomper

Spike- (Sadly) Mmmmm

Me- (Moans) Gee, Thanks

[The others walks slowly moping back to their nests. Cera on the other hand didn't feel mopy at all. Tysean although couldn't care less. Ruby continued to worry about me some more so she slept close by me tonight. I felt so hungry but I had to hold off for the sake of our friendships & their trust.]

 **S3: The Chase Is On**

 **LITTLEFOOT & RUBY (POV)**

{SCENES WHERE PETRIE, DUCKY & SPIKE, CERA & LITTLEFOOT [THE ORIGINAL FIVE] MOPE WALKING SLOWLY BACK TO THEIR NESTS}

Littlefoot-

[Late night I've made it to my nest and my Grandpa seen me got in my nest upset. Grandma was asleep... or I thought she was at least.]

Me- (Sighs Sadly)

Grandpa- (Walks over to Littlefoot), What's wrong, Littlefoot?

Me- Um, Grandpa? May I ask you something?

[Grandpa nodded as Grandma rose up and stood beside him], how long can a sharptooth go without eating?

[Grandma and Grandpa were confused. Then they gasped lightly.]

Grandma- Why on earth would you want to know that, little one?

Me- I-it's about Chomper. We're worried about him.

Grandpa- We?

Me- well yeah, I mean me and my friends are worried about Chomper. He said he's gonna starve himself to death because creepy crawlers and buzzing creatures aren't enough to satisfy his hunger.

Grandma- Oh poor Chomper.

Grandpa- Littlefoot, not that i've been around the mysterious beyond to observe such typical behavior, but from what I know, can't nobody could go long without eating. Maybe two or three tops but nobody can go long without eating.

Grandma- It can cause starvation, changes in a dinosaur's personality, it could cause an illness of some type.

[I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Chomper was gonna die all because he wasn't being careful when it comes to creatures all around him. I had to do something fast. I didn't want to lose him!]

Me- (Rose Up Quick) I've got to do something!

Grandma- Ohhh nooo you don't little one [Grandma pulled my tail back to my nest], you're not going anywhere, it's still late & way past your bedtime.

Me- B-b-but Chomper-

Grandpa- (In a serious tone) Chomper will be fine tomorrow, you just need to get some sleep for tomorrow. We all will help figure this out in the morning as soon as the bright circle is high in the sky.

Grandma- Do you understand, Little one?

[I had no choice but to obey and sob a little, I didn't want to lose Chomper. I was hoping Tysean and Ruby had handled the problem as soon as possible.]

Me- (Sighs Sadly) Yes, Grandma. [I circled in my nest trying to make it comfortable and laid down crying a little bit. Suddenly I felt nuzzles from my Grandparents. I felt a little better but Chomper is still In trouble.]

Grandma- We love you, Littlefoot

Me- I love you too, Grandma, You too, Grandpa

Grandpa- (Chuckles lightly) I love you too, Littlefoot.

 **Ruby-**

Late night, Tysean was asleep having another one of his bad dreams... I how I can tell? Lucky guess...

{SCENE GOES TO TYSEAN TURNING HIS HEAD SQUIRMING IN FEAR; FACE CHANGES FROM FEAR TO HORROR, DISGUST, ENVY... ETC... THEN CALM REGULAR INTOA STRAIGHT FACE}

...Anyway, I woke up Chomper for his midnight snack and he didn't want to go. It was weird though. Whenever Tysean and I gets to sleep, Chomper couldn't sleep until he gets his so called "Bugs" in his tummy. And now, the rocks have turned.

Me- (Shakes Chomper softly) Chomper? Psst... Chomper?

Chomper- (Moans) Whaaat?

Me- It's midnight, time to find some creepy crawlers to eat.

Chomper- No Way! I'm through eating creepy crawlers. In fact. I'm through eating all together! And didn't we just discussed this?

Me- But Chomper, It's not good to quit eating, quitting to eat is not good!

Chomper-I don't care. I will just gonna put you all in danger.

[Chomper turned away from me and I heard a little choke in his voice. I started to cry a little bit but it was hard to stop. I took a deep breath and sighed and it seemed to work, but tears still streamed down my face.]

Me- (Slowly shakes Tysean), Tysean? Tysean

(Tysean jumps a little)

Tysean- Huh? W-what? (Sits Up)

Me- (Almost starts to cry but in deep sobbs), I-I c-can't slee_eep...

Tyesan- (Whispers Softly) Ohhh

Me- A-a-and I... I m-miss... I_miss... C-Cho_omp_per-r-r! (Cries and falls into Tysean's arms as he caught her)

Tysean- (Softly almost crying himself), It's okay, baby, it's alright... It is aaaalll riiight. I miss him too.

Later, I fell asleep thanks to some of the small scarlett flowers that Tysean picked up few days ago, and put a little stuff on it to help me relax. Minutes later, Chomper got up and started hobbling and wobbling and wobbling and hobbling. As he made it out the caverns, Tysean woke up violently from his dream breathing heavily. He looked around and he noticed Chomper was gone. He was gonna wake me to ask where Chomper went, but he remember that he made one of those relaxing flowers... (Ginseng Muscle Relaxers "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: S:03 EP:5 STRANDED"), along with whatever that powder like looking stuff that one of Tysean's friends have made for him, to help me keep calm, relax and sleep peacefully. He didn't want to bother me, but he got over it and woke me up anyway.]

Tysean- Ruby? (Shakes her a little vigorously) RUBY!

[I slowly woke up slowly and stared at Tysean almost angry.]

Me- Whaaaat?!

Tysean- I'm gone to get Chomper, He wondered out again!

Me- Oh, o-okay, have fun... (Lays back down slowly on her arms) [Tysean saw me fall back to sleep again and he picked up a small-medium sized rock and threw it at the wall so hard that it made a loud crack banging noise that woke me right up. I sprung up quick], Tysean! Why did you do that?!

Tysean- Look, Ruby, I know I put you to sleep so you can forget about Chomper, but since he isn't in the cave right now, I need your help to get him, so all I gotta say to you is: WAKE YO ASS UP!

[I got up quick as I stumbled over to Tysean.]

Tysean- I said Chomper is sleep walking! We gotta go and get him!

Me- Ohhh Mann! Ugh! Alright!

[Chomper was walking forward and tipping backwards with his head in the air and then back forward, there is no telling where he is going! And he does that whenever he's hungry... like... HUNGRY! We ran out and found Chomper walking towards Mrs. Mia's nest.]

Me- (Gasped) (Whispers) He's going to Mrs. Mia's nest!

Tysean- (Whispers) Then we can't let that happen! Let's go before Mia wakes up and kills us!

[We went quick to get him and called out his name and we even slapped him- but gently! He still didn't wake up.]

Me- Chomper? Chomper?

Tysean- Yo, try slapping him gently a little maybe he'll wake up

Me- Slap him?

Tysean- Gently

Me- I-I can't slap him!

Tysean- (Whispers Louder to where Mrs. Mia heard them) I SAID GENTLY! [Mrs. Mia squirmed around in her spot and relaxed and laid back down. We were right close to her nest where her babies were resting so we had to get away from them. After we got away and on our way back to the caverns...

Me- There's no way I'm slapping Chomper, alright, who slaps a sharptooth?

Tysean- (Both stop in their tracks), Look_Ruby, You want Chomper to feel back to normal or not?

Me- Of course I do

Tysean- Then slap him gently and hope he wakes up!

Me- FINE! [I slapped him a few times gently and he wouldn't budge, all he dis was bob his head back & forth within every motion we make], Chomper... Chomper wake up! UUUGH!

Tysean- L-l-lemme do this lemme do it [I gave Chomper to him and he slapped him a bit hard which we both thought we saw his head move.]

Me- I-I think he's moving

Tysean- Yea

Me- C'mon, slap him again

Tysean- Alright [Right when Tysean slapped Chomper even harder, he accidentally almost lost his strength holding him and got him before he hit the ground, but the funny thing that happened was right when he caught him, Chomper slapped him back, which accidentally scratched his face.]

Me- (Laughs)

Tysean- Oh Ha Ha, laugh it up, Ruby! Aagh! That Hurts! And not to pun sht but I don't find (hertz) it electrifying!

Me- Uuuh, what is hertz?

Tysean- (Feels his scratched face) Man, first the ankle, and now the face! Wonder what's next... The TEETH?! WHO KNOWS? PROBABLY ME, SINCE I SENSE THE WORST OUT OF THIS SITUATION!

Me- (Giggles) Will you calm down? It's just a scratch.

Tysean- Tell it to my healed wounded ankle! Fk a scratch, being stabbed was just as worse! Dmn!

Me- Alright, Alright Alright- (Serious Loud Tone), ALRIGHT. Tysean, man up and help me get Chomper back to the Secret Caverns.

Tysean- (Sighs Heavily) Alright

[Minutes have passed and Chomper was half awake and half drowsy. So we had to go each side of him and try to keep him balanced all the way back to the cave.]

(Chomper leans to left and then right)

Tysean- Whoa, Chomper!

Me- Eeeasy, Chomp!

(Balances Chomper back to normal)

 **UNKNOWN (POV)**

[THE NEXT NIGHT, Two guys were creeping around with a sack with some creature in it. Those guys were Roy & D-Boy pronounced 'Duh Boy', they hid in the bushes.]

(Their Heads Pops out)

Roy- Ready to do this?

D-Boy- Uh, I'm not so sure this is a good idea cuz it could lead to confusion-

Roy- What you mean? We've tested that thing before we even released it out in the Great Valley!

D-Boy- Nooo, we went to the Great Valley, released it there and as soon as we did, it got loose and we had to chase it down the valley.

-{SCENE: THE TWO CREEPING AROUND THE VALLEY THEN HIDES WITHIN A FEW FEET FROM MR. THREEHORN'S NESTING PLACE}-

(Hides behind a bush)

D-Boy- Uh, why are we here with this sharptooth that looks almost exactly like Chomper?

Roy- Almost Exactly? Whah, Why This Sharptooth, is Chomper, It's Chomper's Twin... Imma name himmm... Cruncher.

D-Boy- "Cruncher"

Roy- Aye, u think it's easy? Why don't you try naming it!

D-Boy- Well, no way despite the main fact that this whole thing was your idea, and I wasn't the one who had to fight off a few sharpteeth to get it!

Roy- Okay, No Lie, I snatched it out of its nest!

D-Boy- WHAT?!

Roy- Fine I admit it! Satisfied?!

D-Boy- No!

Roy- Imma continue then!

{Scene plays as the little sharptooth wonders away from its nest as Roy runs in and catches it, The sharptooth bites him and he tries to close its mouth but it was difficult to so he grabbed it by the tail and ran off as he heard deeply violent growls by sharptooths}

D-Boy- I cannot believe this!

Roy- Look, those sharpteeth haven't got me yet, not if we don't stop talking about it! Plus, little sharptooth had it coming!

D-Boy- That's theft!

Roy- Dinosaurs don't understand theft!

D-Boy- Uh, hey... Tysean?

Roy- What about him?

D-Boy- Mr. Words? He teaches his dinosaur friends some sht about our culture, in our universe?

Roy- Ohhh, good point... Don't care

D-Boy- Bu-

Roy- Look, I'm gonna do this, your job, helping! You be older than me but you still stupid! Change your stage name!

D-Boy- No!

Roy- Fine! But that's just it! (Comes out the bushes and takes the vicious sharptooth out of the bag), Well, here goes nothing. Lets see how fast and stealthy you're really are. I want you tooo-

D-Boy- That's just pathetic!

Roy- What? Think you can do better? (The sharptooth takes off full speed)

D-Boy- Um, aren't you suppose to keep watch at that sharptooth of yours?

Roy- Why are u changing the subject? Of course I'm keeping watch at the- (Turns head and body to see that the sharptooth is gone).

D-Boy- Mmm Hmm, See?

Roy- You want me to choke you?

D-Boy- Not if I choke you first!

{SCENE WHERE THAT THING ZIPPED ACROSS THE GRASS PAST THE CAVERNS {END OF CHAPTER II: IT'S POISON! ALSO HAVE D-BOY AND ROY RUNNING AFTER THE SHARPTOOTH TRYING TO CATCH IT}

-{SCENE BACK TO THE BUSHES}-

D-Boy- (Sighs in Sarcasm) How much fun that was.

Roy- Shut you witted pie hole!

D-Boy- Roy I've got a question

Roy- No

D-Boy- How Old Are You?!

5 SECOND PAUSE

Roy- Really, Boy? Really?

D-Boy- Yeah! Who says "Pie holes"! That's stupid!

Roy- (Mumbles) Not as stupid as giving yourself a stage name that doesn't sound like it make sense when you spell it!

D-Boy- Shuuut UUUuuppp! (Sighs Heavily), Release the sharptooth, I mean Muncher- I mean Cruncher, oh man.

[Roy un-naps the little blue identical Chomper look alike.]

D-Boy- So, tell me the plan again?

Roy- Do I have to tell you everything?

D-Boy- Yes... Is that a trick question?

Roy- We're gonna run Chomper out the Great Valley. So when he's gone, that gives us an easy shot of getting the sky color stone.

D-Boy- What's so great about a stupid stone?

Roy- (Jacks Up D-Boy), It has Powers, and it can change you into a dinosaur! (Lets him go).

D-Boy- Uh, even if you did, get the stone, what are you gonna do with it?

Roy- First get revenge on whoever gave me trouble!

D-Boy- Okkkayy and?

Roy- Take over The Great Valley... and soon, THE WORLD! MWAAAHH! (Coughs)

D-Boy- You have to get a life

Roy- Ohhh I got a life! (At Cruncher), Okay, Cruncher... time to stir up trouble! (Just as quick as Cruncher ran like 'peeoww!'), It's show time!

_{BACK AT THE CAVERNS]_

[Chomper was in another one of his sleep walkings and rose up and walked out. Then he did what no one expected him to do... he's hungry but not for crawlers or flying creatures... his lips began to water and licks them and walks on still asleep. With Cruncher, it's a whole nother story. Cruncher ran his way toward Mrs. Mia's nest full of eggs...

Mia- (Screams in Horror) Nnn no no naaaaahh hahahaha!

[Cruncher crunched on one of her dinosaur eggs she was unable to catch. Then he went on to the next nest, which was another group's nesting place. It was a longneck family. Cruncher spots longnecks and tries to catch up with them. After the longneck sees Cruncher, they quickly made a run for it, although the white longneck with the small brown and pink spots, was not so lucky than she thought she was. As she tripped over the root sticking out the ground, she managed to escape but within a short short time, & one of her back legs was bitten but she managed to escape from him. Then Crunch gave up on her and ran fast somewhere else... Roy & D-Boy were sitting up on the entrance of the Great Valley in their lounge chairs, laughing it up and everything.]

D-Boy- Uh, Roy? (Roy turns his head), Where's Cruncher?

{DEAD SILENCE...}_

[Back at the Caverns, An echoed scream woke Tysean up in an instant. He looked around and sighed relief until he notices Chomper isn't in his original spot, which made him breathe heavily again.]

Tysean- (Runs and tries to get Ruby Up), Ruby? (Shakes her rapidly), Ruby!

Ruby- Aaah! (Backs away scared), what do you want now, Tysean?

Tysean- Chomper's gone again! I'm gone to find him!

Ruby- Ohh, Okayy. (Lays back down relaxed when suddenly...) wait, WHAT?! Where is Chomper, Chomper is where?

Tysean- Outside, genius! Duh, but who knows, I sense something wrong right now where this is going. He could be on another one of those sleep walking phases.

Ruby- Sooo, we're out to get him?

Tysean- Oh Hell Yeah!

[Both of them smiled and they went outside. Tysean brung his stone with him and a small pocket book to put them in.]

Tysean- Lets go Chomp on a Chomper!

[Tysean and Ruby went out a bit farther from their cave. As they ran for few seconds, they just happen to see Chomper pass them by with a simple drowsy wave. After that, before they knew that it was Chomper, they ran but something quick got in the way of their running space.]

Tysean- What The... Think you can just cut me off and get away with it? Well guess what, boy... You're ass is sadly mistaken! [Tysean slammed his stone on the ground which changed him into a longneck. He took off after that speedy demon.]

Ruby- Go Get'em, Tysean!

[The five were out of their nests due to the loud screaming and danger lurking ahead of them. So Littlefoot went to look for Chomper after Tysean told him and the others that Chomper's gone missing. All of them searched high and low, Tysean kept running til he bumped into a creature. It was rarely confusing.]

Tysean- C-Ch-Ch-Chomper?

[The Creature "Cruncher" turned his face to him and Tysean got blind sighted just like that.]

Tysean- How'd you- I mean, I thought... When did... Dmn you're fast! So I guess running from your own kind really paid off? Cuz I know- not meaning to bring up anything but those buzzing stingers really got ya fked up! I know you were scared back there and sht but that besi-

[Then the little sharptooth sped off straight away from him.]

Tysean- Wait! Where you going? We can help you! All this time you keep saying this isn't right-

[Then it hit him, Chomper could run fast but not that fast, even if he did try, he wouldn't do it unless he was chased after], I gotta warn the others, that there's another sharptooth in Great Valley!

[Then he heard a scream coming from one of the nests, he thought of something that really P'ssed him off and sped off following the scream. (Being bodacious-ly Furious by something or someone who triggers the cause makes Tysean as a longneck to run faster than any other dinosaur in the Valley.) Tysean made it to the place where the screaming took place, Mrs. Mia's place, and she was crying, sobbing and afraid In fear. Petrie was even there too.]

Tysean- Yo, Petrie, What Happened, mae?

Petrie- One of Mrs. Mia's eggs got eaten by Chomper!

Tysean- Petrie, that's not Chomper! That's another sharptooth that looks like Chomper... I-i-iii Think? Sht, I don't know, but YOU know Chomper can't run that fast in that kind of speed, right?

Petrie- Mmm, Me no know

Tysean- Well that's what happened and that's what I'm gon stick with. (Still Have an Unsure Look on his face)

Mia- THAT SHARPTOOTH ATE MY BABY! (Cries)

Tysean- NOW, THAT CAN'T BE CHOMPER, COULD IT?

Petrie- Me still not believe it if you told Petrie

Tysean- Petrie, You're Petrie, Not Elmo, Speak You!

Petrie- Who Elmo?

Tysean- (Sighs With Annoyance), Look, I'm goin after that Sharptooth, if you wanna come along you can, (At Mia), Don't Worry, Mia, We will get that sharptooth if my kind isn't a longneck!

Mia- T-tha-thank you. (Sniffs up her tears)

Tysean- It's no problem (Runs off after sharptooth as Petrie flies & follows behind him), (mumbles quietly), But soon it will be.

[Then another scream followed by crying came echoing through the valley. They saw Cera & Spike with a young white longneck with small pink and brown spots. They also saw the injury that that sharptooth caused. The little one was crying a little but was putting on her brave face. Tysean transformed back into a human and saw the damage.]

Tysean- (Gasped) Oh-No!

[Tysean looked around and saw some things and that gave him just enough tools around him he needs to help him out.], Ahh Hah! There we go! Finished!

(Little longneck looked at her leg and sees that it hasn't even been messed with)

Little Longneck- Huh?

Spike & Cera- Huh?

Tysean- Haha! See? This should come in handy, a berry launcher! Should draw the sharptooth away! [Cera, Spike & the longneck scowled at Tysean and Tysean suddenly caught the attention the three have given him and chuckled feeling a little embarrassed.]

Tysean- (Clears Throat), So um, lets get that wound fixed

[Tysean went and tried to clean up her wound with water and a few of his shirts that he often carrys with him, & then wraps the wound with a long leaf. Then Tysean kissed the injured longneck's leg, & Spike & Cera were touched by what Tysean has done.]

Spike- Awwhh (Cera smiles)

[The Longneck hugged Tysean and Licked his face multiple time and Tysean embraced every moment of it.]

Tysean- You're welcome, baby girl, you're welcome. (Helps stands The longneck up on all fours), little girl, may you tell me what happened?

Little Longneck- There was a small dark blue purple colored sharptooth coming my way when I tripped over this root there in the ground and escaped, but that sharptooth bit my leg! It hurts! So bad!

Tysean- Sheesh, I know how you feel

Cera- Tysean?

Tysean- Yeah

Cera- Is that a gigantic scratch on the side of your face?

Tysean- (Covers it with his hand), Don't point that out!

Little Longneck- Did a sharptooth did that to you?

Tysean- Yea, but it was our friendly sharptooth who did that to me

Little Longneck- (Gasps) You're friends with a sharptooth?

Cera- Long story... You see, We saw egg nappers steal one of our friend's eggs and we chased it throughout the valley and we accidentally grabbed an egg that had a sharptooth inside instead of a swimmer, then when the egg hatched, We raised him and named the sharptooth Chomper-

Tysean- Chomper?! I almost forgot, gotta catch up to him! [Tysean transforms back into a longneck much to the little longneck girl's amazement and ran off. Back with Ruby, Ducky was with her and they both see sharpteeth footprints.]

Ducky- I wonder where those lead

Ruby- I don't know but wherever they lead to, they might lead to wherever but I don't know

Ducky- (Stares at Ruby), I bet something hit you in the head when you were little.

Ruby- What made you say that, Ducky?

(Ducky Stays silent as Tysean came running in and sliding to a stop)

Tysean- Hey, are those Chomper's footprints?

Ruby- They're sure are

Tysean- Well good there's another sharptooth out there and he look exactly like Chomper.

Ruby & Ducky- Exactly Like Chomper?

Ducky- I do not believe it, oh no no no

Tysean- Fine, but do you think Chomper can run within faster than all of us put together?

Ruby- Why would you ask that about Chomper?

Tysean- Because THAT sharptooth we're chasing-literally chasing after is NOT Chomper! I even got glasses and yall aren't following me?

Ducky- Tysean, as much as I would like to believe you, but I do not.

Tysean- Ruby?

Ruby- Tysean, maybe your glasses need to be cleaned because the only sharpteeth we have in the Great Valley is Chomper, so there is chance of him being the one we're chasing.

Tysean- Okay, Does gobbling up eggs, injuring little ones & raiding into other nests part of Chomper's so called behavior?!

Ducky- Um, I think I believe Tysean now, I do, I do

Ruby- Well, I know that if Chomper is doing all of this, he's going through a phase, he'll pull through eventually

Tysean- (Pins Ruby to the ground), You want eventually to be a part of you as well? Then I suggest you open up your senses and help me catch that btch!

Ducky- Um, did you just call Chomper a b word?

Tysean- No, I mean that other little sharptooth, he's the btch! And if Chomper won't wake is ass up and smell the meat, he's gon be the btch too! (Pulls Ruby up and drags her), C'mon Ruby, lets catch that sharptooth!

[Tysean drags Ruby away from Ducky while struggling to lose Tysean's grip, also going along with him to find Chomper. Ducky followed after the footprints. During that time, another altercation happened with the little sharptooth Cruncher. It took awhile but no luck with either of the kids. Littlefoot met up with Tysean & Ruby.]

Littlefoot- Did you see Chomper?

Ruby- No

Tysean- I couldnt find him anywher- [Suddenly they see Chomper running around, which changed Tysean's mind over the others... he now thinks that what he saw (Cruncher) was just Chomper the whole time, and he gets mad because he was right in his grasp the times he was able to catch him. The three went after Chomper before he gets out of their sights again. Chomper crashed into a tree and suddenly stumbles about. As they got to him, Tysean had to shrink themselves by turning into his human self and pressing a shrink button on his watch because they were unable to call him from far. Littlefoot, Tysean & Ruby were on his nose but they weren't exactly shrunk small. They were just shrunk to a size of a fork. Tysean hanged from his nostril, which hurts Chomper a lot so he tried to shake his whole head around as he continued back to running.]

Tysean- Darn It!

Ruby- Nice going, Tysean!

Tysean- Hey, I'm hanging from the nostril you're grabbing his face and holding on for dear life and Littlefoot's tryna bare it all since he's four footed like me, I can say we all are in the tough position of how this looks right now. So STOP CRITISIZING ME!

[Tysean grabbed a bit of his skin to stop from falling. Ruby holds on to Chomper's face as She screams out his name, Littlefoot tries to keep balanced since he's a four-footer. Tysean pulled out a mega phone and shouted out his name.]

Tysean- CHOMPER! WAKE YO ASS UP! NOWWWWW! I REPEAT! WAKE YO DUMB ASS UP!

Ruby- CHOMPER! PLEASE WAKE UP!

Littlefoot- PLEEEAASSE! [Littlefoot was struggling with balancing on his face when the three see a branch they're heading to... They screamed as Tysean screamed right In his ear...]

Tysean- (Turns up volume full max), CHOMPPP! Which woke him up in an instant]

Chomper- Huh? Wha? (Gasps)

All- Aaah! [Chomper stopped just in time. And then ran back to where Tysean, Littlefoot and Ruby ran into each other at that inter section. Tysean un-shrunk themselves and Chomper's head hurts... bad!]

Chomper- (Groans as he holds head) Ohhh, I don't feel so good. Why does my head hurt so bad?

Littlefoot- Uhhh, you've been hitting a lot of trees while you were sleep walking.

Chomper- Sleep Walking? I don't sleep walk

Tysean- Oh Yeah?

Chomper- Yeah!

Tysean- So explain to us how the fk you got out here then

Chomper- Ummm... (5 second silence of Chomper Thinking) You carried me?

Tysean- Yes-NO! YOOOUUU! (Points in his face; Finger shakes violently), YOU WALKED OUT HERE IN YOUR SLEEP! SO YES, YOU'RE A SLEEP WALKER! SHT!

Chomper- I c-can't believe...

Tysean- Yeah, and Ruby's fine sexy ass hasn't stopped worrying bout you for hours, now get normal or I swear to the Bright circle imma slap you normal

Ruby- (Clears throat) Um, Tysean? (Points at her face doing a motion which brought him back the Slap & Scratch incident he's done yesterday.)

Tysean- (Feels his face, his scratch is going away fast but as a scar), Oh.

Chomper- Oooh, what happened? Did someone scratch you?

Tysean- Um, Chomper... I suggest for your sake you leave me alone. Because I'm doing the best I can to remain calm and whatever you're doing now is NOT GONNA CHANGE THAT!

[Chomper did a guilty smile and even giggled a little.]

Littlefoot- So, think the grown ups noticed?

Tysean- Sht, they ain't noticed sht- (Roaring of Cruncher's voice), well at least no one else is screaming... (Lots of others screaming), well, at least no one thinks Chomper is behind this.

Ruby- Or you

Mr. Threehorn- (Screams Echoed) RUBY, LITTLEFOOT, TYSEAN! CHOMPER!

Tysean- Well, At least-

Littlefoot- (Puts his paw in front of Tysean's mouth) I think it's best for all of us if we all be quiet now.

[Then they heard something else... which follows before Mr. Threehorn's violent furious screaming "HEEEEYYYYY!" The ground rumbled as he did.]

Chomper- (gulps)

Ruby- What should we do?

Littlefoot- I guess there's only one thing we can do

Tysean- Go to the Gathering Circle and tell everyone what happened, if I know them, after this bullsht-ish episode, they've already got something to talk about.

Ruby- C'mon! [After Tysean turned back into a longneck, the four hurried to the Gathering Circle], And Tysean?

Tysean- What?

Ruby- Did you just referred to me as "fine sexy ass?"

 _ **{TO TELL U ALL THE TRUTH, I TRUELY CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHERE THAT PLACE IS CALLED OR WHAT, YOU KNOW, WHERE GRANDPA AND THE OTHERS GATHER AROUND FOR SPEECHES AND STUFF; WHERE GRANDPA, ANNOUNCED PTERANO'S PUNISHMENT. I HOPE YALL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.}**_

 **TYSEAN (POV)**

 **-{SCENE GOES TO THE WHOLE HERD THE GATHERING CIRCLE}-**

[The grown ups and everyone else were in the middle of the incident discussion.]

Mr. Threehorn- This is horrible! Ridiculous! A disgrace!

A Voice- What's a disgrace?

Mr. Threehorn- It's a disgrace that someone we know is terrorizing our Valley!

(Others mumbled amongst themselves)

Grandpa- (Steps up few links in front of Topsy) I for one am also discouraged as much as you are, and we'll promise you that we'll catch the culprit responsible!

(Others continue to talk amongst themselves as Littlefoot, Ruby & Chomper arrived)

Mrs. Mia- (Steps from her spot from the first story of the circle and walks close to the middle of the circle) One of my eggs were eaten! EATEN! It had... sharp claws and it was quick an-

Little Longneck Girl's Father- (Walks a few feet from his spot from the second story of the circle) My daughter's leg was injured because of that... Thing with sharp teeth! (Little longneck girl nods "yes")

Unknown Dinosaur (Wife)- And one of my babies are missing! We saw the creature but we ran off and suddenly he wasn't around to get us! But then as we hid, I noticed one of my babies were gone! I think he was... eaten... or... kidnapped!

Mama Swimmer- Did you see what the creature looked like?

Unknown Dinosaur (Wife)- No, it was just too fast! And it had sharp teeth too! I can tell cuz of it's sharp claws and toe nails. He's like a sharptooth!

Mr. Threehorn- Hmm, And I bet we all know which sharptooth would be capable of doing such thing... Him! (Topsy turns his head at Chomper as everyone else)

Chomper- (Gulps; Speaks weakly), M-m-mee? B-but

Ruby- Mr. Threehorn sir, Chomper didn't do anything!

[Chomper gasped after Threehorn called Chomper out to the whole crowd! I came from behind them and was a little out of breath, but from what I just heard, I didn't even stop to breathe but to confront Threehorn myself!]

Me- (Turns back to human as he went to Mr. Threehorn) They're right, Mr. Threehorn, and I can explain!

Mr. Threehorn- Oh, Great, It's The reject! What's he gonna do? preach to us!?

[The crowd scowled at Threehorn and he didn't care. He could hardly handle Chomper being in the valley despite of him being a sharptooth, but me, from where you guys know I am from, that's another story for Threehorn to digest.]

Mr. Threehorn- (Sighs heavily), okay. Lets hear it!

Me- Alright, but first things first, before I start to say anything, I wanna say on the behalf of everyone in the Great Valley that... IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

[The seven groaned loudly where the grown ups heard it as a few grown ups smirked and giggled quietly a little. In the meantime, Roy and D-Boy were sitting in a tree above everyone watching it all go down.]

Roy- This is the best branch in the valley

D-Boy- yeah but... (grunts) Why do you have the longest branch to sit on? (Struggles with the little branches trying to balance himself hoping not to fall)

Roy- Excuse me?

D-Boy- Oh yeah, right... whoa-whoaaa! [D-Boy falls and grabs onto Roy's branch he's sitting in

Roy- Hey!

D-Boy-I need some place to sit, these branches aint sht!

Roy- So, I told you to pick a branch-

D-Boy- And I picked that one!

Roy- which I took because you my friend are "too slow"

D-Boy- (Tries to climb up the branch but fails but still holds on), Too Slow? I'm not "Too Slow"! The only person who's too slow is Tysean since "Slow" is his last name.

Roy- It is but if "Slow" is his last name it wouldn't have an 'e' at the end

D-Boy- Ohhh Like Rhiley Greene?

Roy- Who?

D-Boy- You know, his... never mind, we're missing the show

Roy- Dmn right we're missing the show! Now shut the hell up and watch it (Pulls him upon his branch), If u get emotional, imma push you down, alright?

D-Boy- (Hesitated by promising; Hands in front of him), I won't I promise!

[Both of them looked as I continued to tell the whole incident the way I see it.]

Me- ...I knew I saw a little sharptooth, but who knew that sharptooth would be a lot like Chomper? I mean really?

Chomper- Hey!

Me- Shut Up, Chomper, I'm not talking to you or about you

Littlefoot- But you are talking about him

Me- (Confused but Embarrassed) Wha- Oh... Yeah. That's right.

Grandma- Tysean, did you see Chomper do any of these things?

Me- Well, he was sleep walking. I don't believe that that thing could ever be Chomper unless he had training which would be cold times to master. That's not him.

Mr. Threehorn- Um, in case you've forgot, human boy, that sharptooth happens to have eaten an egg that belonged to a mother of three, injured a young one on her leg, and stole one of their babies from her family!

Littlefoot- (Gasped), What?

Ducky- He did?!

Petrie- Me can't believe it!

Cera- I can (Looks at Chomper as he looks at her upset)

Ruby- If I may... (Walks to center of circle) Guys, Chomper had a number of problems the past few days please give him a break. He had to face being Chased by buzzing stingers, and accidentally ate a poisonous creature. (Some grown ups gasped and some were upset for him), He had decided to starve himself because he wasn't feeling like the creepy crawlers he's eating is going to hold him.

Mr. Threehorn- Humph!

Ruby- So, Tysean and I took care of him while he was sick. Even if he did do it, You can't run him out. I can't lose him! He's very important to me.

[Chomper felt a little humiliated and ran off.]

Cera- Chomper?

Ducky- Chomper!

[Littlefoot, Petrie, Ruby & Ducky ran after Chomper, Cera was about to come with them but was stopped by Littlefoot who made her stay with the grown ups, probably because of how she treated Chomper... You know, Rude comments or hurtful blurted remarks about him, she knew it and she stayed with her head down in shame. Spike went beside her and just looked at her with disapproval.]

Mr. Threehorn- That's probably why he's doing all of this!

Me- So you calling my little brother a psycho! (Gets in Threehorn's face)

Mr. Threehorn- If that's how you're going to put it, then yes!

[I noticed I said "brother" but Chomper is like a brother, an annoying one, but he has me and Ruby to look after him.]

[Chomper was sitting on a rock when Littlefoot, Ruby, Petrie & Ducky came for him.]

Littlefoot- Chomper!

Ruby- You shouldn't run off like that! What's the matter?

Chomper- (Stands Up) You're what's the matter!

Ruby- What do you mean, Chomper?

Chomper- You humiliated me in front of everyone! They didn't have to know about everything I've been through!

Ruby- But... I was just trying to help!

Chomper- Well help yourself, I don't need you, you're not my mother! (Stomps off back to the grown ups), Wish you were more like Tysean, he wasn't that care crazy about me!

[Ruby was taken aback after what Chomper just said to her and she shredded a few tears followed by a few sobs. Ducky, Petrie & Littlefoot hugged Ruby.]

Ducky- It is okay, Ruby

Ruby- (Cries; Sobs) But, I was j-just trying t-to to... t-to help-p-p

Petrie- We know, Ruby. Give Chomper some space.

Littlefoot- Yeah, Let him calm down. He'll pull through before you know it.

Ruby- (Sobs) But he h-hates-s meee... CHOMPER! [Ruby ran after Chomper and the other three ran after her. Back at the circle I was already face to face with Topsy's big mean gigantic ass! But Grandpa broke us up and I was on the ground scowling Threehorn as he did me, they didn't get what I'm trying to say.]

Me- Remember Dinah and Danah?

Mr. Threehorn- Yes, what about them?

Me- They're twins. Imagine Chomper being twins! But one of them is just as mean though!

Mr. Threehorn- I'm not following!

Me- Uugh! This isn't getting us nowhere! Bottom Line, Chomper didn't do it, Chomper did it, But he didn't do it!

Cera- Uhhh, I don't get it

Ducky- Me neither

Ruby- (Wipes away tears; sniffs sniffles away) I do

Petrie- You do?

Cera- (Walks to them), What does it mean then? "Chomper did it but he didn't do it"

Ruby- Um, well, it means... uh... hehe. I don't-

Cera- Exactly! [Grandma shushed them as I continued to talk.]

Mr. Threehorn- What do you mean he didn't do it?

Me- I saw who did it, the kids don't believe me, but I'm speaking what I saw cuz I saw what I saw, And I saw a Sharptooth that is Chomper, but doesn't act like Chomper cuz That's not how Chomper even acts! Regardless on what he went through, he wouldn't be going through this whole fked up charade over some bad vibe with the creatures! And above all things, IT IS NOT HIS FAULT

Mr. Threehorn- Oh Yeah? Then who's fault was it?

Me- Uh... Maybe it's your fault.

Mr. Threehorn- MY FAULT?!

(Other herds talk amongst themselves agreeing about the Chomper thing),

Plus, almost half of the valley even trusts Chomper as far as yall can chase him, which is quite a distance but that's besides the point! … Imma testify, Imma stand up against your ass and help Chomper! (Turns to kids) Yall 6 can say or believe it's Chomper but I ain't gonna suit for this bullsht any longer cuz I'm telling the truth. Yall don't believe me, fk it. But sticking to what I believe in, which is that sharptooth that Isn't Chomper is gonna be extinct before it even breathes for an air full. AND YOOOUUU! (Turns to Threehorn), You, when all of this is over, You're gonna apologize to Chomper and So will you guys! [I pointed to the kids excluding Chomper obviously.]

Mr. Threehorn- Oh C'mon, How could you guys actually believe this fool?! Probably cuz he puts up after his little hero {Which IS Tysean}!

Me- (Looks at the kids then back at him) Uhhh... (Jokes) Ducky?

Mr. Threehorn- Nooo, you little runt, Youuu!

Me- Me?!

(Others gaspes)

Grandma- Mr. Threehorn, now why would you put him in the middle of this situation?

Mr. Threehorn- Just think, who would just suddenly do all this unless this is planned as a prank, or maybe for real as revenge...

Me- Wha- Aye! Why'd you have to say my starting line? {"Who" or "No"}

(Talked amongst themselves also confused by this; Topsy shoves Tysean against the circle wall),

Mr. Threehorn- Now, you know that has to be true

Me- Why would I want revenge on yall for? Most importantly im not that smart to pull of such a messed up stunt! (Everyone went Quiet), oh, now yall guys aren't gonna believe me, alright then, fine, but you can't basically blame someone who has nothing to do with what went down, especially if they do look like somebody else. It's not fair to Chomper & it's certainly not fair for me to be put on blast for what goes on at night! Sht! I got solutions but i'm not gonna give'em to you if you're gonna treat me like this! Hear me?!

[Mr. Threehorn came to his senses as well as everyone else]

Mama Flyer- Okay, Tysean. Tell us, what do we do?

Me- Sure, but you're not pinnin me down for anything that happens! (Points at Threehorn),

Yall wanna keep this valley safe as possible, form a night watch club! Have different dinosaurs take shifts late night staying up watching for sharpteeth and other dangers. Especially the two I hate: Roy & D-Boy!

Roy- Bah!

D-Boy- I c-can't hold... On! (Lets go of branch and grabs Roy's legs and accidentally pulls down his pants)

Roy- Heyyy! What the fk are you doing?

D-Boy- Least you can do is catch me?

Roy- I'm not catching any part of you! Now, pull my pants up!

D-Boy- How, and why?

Roy- I don't have to answer you!

D-Boy- Man, haven't you heard of a belt?!

Roy- Nooooo! (Both falls from tree)

[Roy and D fell to the ground and tried to get up]

D-Boy- Alright, next time, I'm picking the place to sit! Lets go! [Roy grunted and went after D-Boy.]

Me- ...You grown ups need to check on you kids to make sure they're safe because so you know, it isn't the night watcher'sjob to look after your kids! They are here to stop danger and chase it out.

Grandpa- That's a good idea, Tysean

Me- (Says Proudly), Thank You

Mr. Threehorn- Fine.

Me- And You can be the leader of the group!

Mr. Threehorn- Wha- M-m-me?

Me- Duh! Why don't you run out somebody you're own species for a change?

Mr. Threehorn- Hmmm, don't push it!

Grandma- What else?

Me- Leave Chomper alone is the next phase

(Everyone started blurting out of control in an outrageous emotion),

Me- (Fakes Clears His Throat) AH-HA-HEM!

(Everyone still talks), SHUT UP!

[Everyone suddenly became silent after that],

Before I was rudely InterRUPTED! {SCENE CHANGED TO OTHER GROWN UPS AND BACK AT TYSEAN}, the last phase Imma bring is this: Yall guys leave Chomper alone while I catch that trouble maker! (Others Gasped)

Mr. Threehorn- Ha! You? How can you catch 'it'?

Mama Swimmer- You did say yourself he's fast

Me- But not that fast, not fast for me. I got ways, and I got ways. But my ways I've chose have consequences.

Grandpa- Mmm, I don't know...

Me- Please Grandpa? I'll be alright! Just lemme do it! Besides, Mr. Threehorn's already puttin me on blast for what they think Chomper did.

Grandpa- Well... Okay

Me- You Mean it? (Grandpa nods yes) Yesss! Thank You Thank You Thank You Grandpa (Goes and Hugs him)

Grandma- Long as you update us to let us know you're okay

Me- Deal.

Grandma- Remember, Tysean. This whole herd is counting on you on this one, we can't accept any mistakes, no lies, nothing tragic happening along the ways of trying to save us. As of now, all of us, this valley is your responsibility.

Mama Flyer- We don't accept dinosaurs who don't try, we only accept dinosaurs who do their best. And no pressure but failure is not an option.

Me- I know. Imma do my best- nah, Imma make yall proud

Grandma- (Nuzzles Tysean) Just know do what you have to do and whatever you have to do, you have to make sure that it's the right choice

Me- I do?

Mr. Threehorn- That's right (Walks to him slowly; Speaks in a creepy tone), Now let me tell you something: I don't like you, I don't approve of you, I would even choose Chomper if it would call having to stay with you.

(Others Gasps)

Me- (Gulps) Ooo-Kay

Mr. Threehorn- We all don't need another screw up in this valley, (Tysean backs up against the wall as Topsy gets in his face millimeters apart), We're all counting on you

Me- I understand That and Imma also give the dinos who have lost their kids, and kidnapped kids, something really special. Believe me... which I don't think that's you're strong suit. Hehe. Well, moooving on (Walks from Mr. Threehorn's spot)

Mr. Threehorn- Listen Up everyone, if you think Chomper is guilty of this whole mess created by him, Stomp your feet three times

[The dinos stomped their feets three times and I still couldn't believe they think Chomper did it.]

Grandpa- And For those who think Chomper is innocent, say I

[I rarely heard any 'I's' from anyone but one dinosaur, and I was surprised to hear it from a voice who actually believes me- truly believes me... Littlefoot!], then that's settled.

Me- Wait a minute- What are you-

Mr. Threehorn- Attention please! While this boy is out caching the culprit responsible for this whole mess, No one is allowed to be near that sharptooth until the whole phase is over!

[The seven gasped and I felt bad immediately and then came worse... Mr. Threehorn came towards me...]

Mr. Threehorn- (Inhales), If you don't find him, or if you fail or failed to keep your promise, Imma run that good for nothing sharptooth out the valley, and you, I'll maul & clobber you and run you out too. Do I make myself clear?

[I was now nervous with full pressure, like I knew I was in for it but after Topsy threatened me, I had to play it like it didn't bother me... but that failed in a heartbeat, no pun there...]

Me- (Gulped nervously) Sht, and I thought we were all getting along just fine too

Mr. Threehorn- I said do I made Myself CLEEAAARRR?!

Me- Yes, Yes yes yes, dmn! Yes, Yes Sir!

Mr. Threehorn- (Bends down to Tysean's height), You have three days

Me- Two! I can do it in two (Grandpa nods yes in worriment)

Mr. Threehorn- Alright, two days then.

Ducky- But, that is not enough time to catch that sharptooth

Littlefoot- Well Tysean did told us that whoever commits something like this doesn't just strike once and just go away forever.

Mama Swimmer- But, Tysean, I don't think that will give you enough time-

Me- Yes it will, Enemies like these don't just strike once and forget about this place and not strike it again.

Mr. Threehorn- Well If you wanna make like a path and split then I suggest you bet-

Me/Mr. Threehorn (Together)- -ter get-

Me- Started? Ha, see? I'm already ahead of my game, pops, I'm already on it.

(Walks away as Mr. Threehorn tries to bite Tysean but intentionally misses)

Mr. Threehorn- Hmmm! [Everyone saw what Topsy did and he felt a bit ashamed and marched off.]

Mr. Clubtail- Wait, Tysean?

Me- (Turns back at Clubtail), What?

Mr. Clubtail- Is that A big ass Scratch on your face?

Me- (Covers Face with his hand) SHUT UP! (Turns and Stomps off)

Mr. Clubtail- (To others) What? I was only asking. (Other herds nods in agreement)

[I stomped off away from the Gathering Circle quite p'ssed how this all went down.]

Me- (To Self), Big ass scratch on my face, (Chomper), he's gonna pay for this! Uugh! This is ridiculous! Besides me, Chomper doesn't need this! He doesn't! This whole sht is bullsht! And Littlefoot?

[Littlefoot was about to go home when he stopped to see me as I called him.]

Littlefoot- Yeah?

Me- You said 'I'

Littlefoot- Of course I did.

Me- Why?

Littlefoot- He's Chomper. What I saw out there was not Chomper

Me- What you mean what you saw, you didn't see that creature-

Littlefoot- I saw enough...

[DRAMATIC PAUSE...], I saw the sharptooth as it kidnapped a little young one

Me- What?

Littlefoot- In a sack! I saw a sack

Me- A sack? (Littlefoot nods), Now that, I know someone's behind that sht if a sack is involved!

Littlefoot- And, (Sighs) I care about him just as much as you do. And you know I am not saying this to be funny either.

Me- (Nods) I know.

 **CERA (POV)**

 **[We all came to where Tysean and Littlefoot were talking.]**

 **Petrie- So, how did it go?**

 **Tysean- It's all my fault you guys, I got you guys forbidding to seeing Chomper. And Ruby, you probably be living with either of them instead of the Caverns for now on, at least til I clear Chomper's name.**

 **Ducky- It is okay, Tysean.**

 **Tysean- No, it's not. I don't think you guys even get a word i'm saying: YOU GUYS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE CHOMPER ANYMORE!**

 **[Everyone except me was shocked about what he just said. Of course even I don't think it's not fair that for what someone else did Chomper should be punished, but us not seeing him, it's like a punishment to us!]**

 **Me- Well I don't think this whole thing was fair. All this over someone's missing babies? That's pretty messed up. Why couldn't you just let them blame Chomper?**

 **Tysean- What does that suppose to mean?**

 **Me- You are gonna be gone for two days, you're not gonna catch this thug!**

 **Tysean- So you're saying I can't do it? Is that it? Lowering my coinfidence? My Pride, my responsibility, my dignity, hope, belief and faith! And Technically trust! which I see your kind has less lots of!**

 **Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and Spike- Ohhh.**

 **Me- So is that right?**

 **Tysean- Yeah! You're lazy! They're lazy, just cuz they don't feel like catching the crook, they just gotta blame what they think they seen, which right now is Chomper! That's not fair! If it was you, we all would pitch in and help you ass out, right?**

 **Me- Let me tell you something, longneck boy, We threehorns are NOT lazy! We care about Chomper very much**

 **Tysean- Then explain why the fk you didn't say yes at the meeting, and you guys too! Ruby, your fine ass was crying partial of the time and you didn't even bother to say yes! Littlefoot was the only one who actually really cared! You _kids_make_me_ sick! What kind of friends are you?! I thought you had to be there for each other!**

 **[I trapped Tysean against a tree bark with my horns and got to his face the best I could.]**

 **Me- All of us would have said 'I' but we were so scared and shocked by how it all went down we were loss for words!**

 **Tysean- I don't believe you, a simple 'I' would have done a whole lot to save your friendship with Chomper!**

 **Ruby- Tysean? (Walks over to massage his shoulders lightly to calm him down), you must know, this would have happened any other way**

 **Tysean- (Shrugs her hands off), Aww, if I didn't had all these ideas, Chomper would have been good as gone! Yall should know, Wait til I tell his parent about this sht here! Bet they would be more than abolished to show up here and whoop some ass... more like kill some ass'es! And mine don't count! I tell them the truth!**

 **Ruby- How bout the times you referred to Chomper as "Stupid" & "Dumb"? Bet they would like to hear that since that there would be liked by them to hear.**

 **Tysean- (Stuck, Confused by what Ruby said & Fked), Ummm, what? They wouldn't have to know anything, hehe. Right? (Chuckles Nervously) I don't call him stupid and dumb**

 **Kids- Yes you do**

 **Tysean- I don't, how bout, un-average? Not smart enough?**

 **Littlefoot- That's all basically what that means**

 **Tysean- Aww forget it! I do call him stupid but what his parents doesn't know wont hurt'em... or me for that matter.**

 **Petrie-(Whispers to others) Tell that to his scratched face and stabbed ankle**

 **(Kids laughs)**

 **Tysean** **\- I HEARD THAT SHT, PETRIE!**

 **Me- I'm not trying to start something! I want to help**

 **Tysean- Man, I do tease Chomper and call him names and sht, but I care about him and I look out for him cuz he is always and will always be important to me. You do the same thing but you don't do the same thing!**

 **Me- Oh, here we go again!**

 **Ruby- Okay, this time, I truly didn't understand what he just said there.**

 **Me- I would help Chomper no matter what, and my dad can't tell me what to do!**

 **Tysean- Of course he can, he's your dad! Not to mention he is bossy and hot headed, you takes on after him! You're gonna be like him! Also not to forget that ever since I've came here he's been treating me like an outcast and all I did was set one foot in the valley ONE, FOOT! He thinks, he can take me on, he can think again! I'm the one who gave him my idea of him being leader of the night watchers, but I can turn that mfker round just as quick as...**

 **Me- STOP! [I slammed him into another tree and we both tumbled down. The others came to our rescue but I was in tears by the way Tysean just talked about my dad.**

 **Ducky- Cera, are you okay?**

 **Me- No, I'm not okay, i'll never be okay! (At Tysean), You just said things about my dad!**

 **Tysean- Only cuz it's true!**

 **Me- You don't even know what happened!**

 **Tysean- Yes, I do. After the big but massive earthshake the only threehorn species left was you and your dad. Most of your family were... gone. But that's no reason to pin the of the frustration on us. We aren't feeling sorry for yall, of course we all miss our loved ones we've faced along the way but that's just it. It's called moving on... Learn that sometime! And I don't care what he says anyways, he's not gonna threaten me against Chomper, and im sure no way in hell am gonna let him run Chomper out of this Valley!**

 **Me- (Tries not to cry but fails) I... I... Fk You! (Runs off)**

 **(Everyone gasped)**

 **Littlefoot- Whoa!**

 **Tysean- Cera, wait, I just-**

 **Me- Just what? Make me feel better? You didn't mean it? I'm sorry? Well me too, my friend, me too!**

 **(Tysean sighs as Cera continues to talk),**

… **And you don't have to do anything just wait til I tell my dad and just watch whats he's gonna do to you... Just Watch! He is gonna Kill You to death! (Runs off til they cant see her no more)**

 **[I ran out away from my friends back home and by my surprise, Chomper went after me though I keep pushing him away, he hugged me. I felt so terrible about the things I said about him, to him... Tysean was right. I just, didn't want to admit it. I really felt like beating myself up... literally but that's not gonna happen.]**

 **Me- Thanks, Chomper (Sniffs sniffles away)**

 **Chomper- No problem, It's okay,**

 **[Tysean felt too ashamed and wondered what will happen when i tell my dad what he said about him. He paces back and forth for the next few minutes.]**

 **Tysean- What am I gonna do? What's going to happen to me now?**

 **Petrie- You probably get squished on by Cera's dad**

 **Ducky- You could get hurted pretty badly by Cera's dad**

 **Tysean- (In Sarcasm), Gee, wonder what else you got**

 **[Tysean stopped to see Chomper's foot tracks and referred back to where Chomper was going to starve himself:** Chomper: Until when? Then what? Ruby, I'm a growing sharptooth, I'm not the average little sharptooth you guys knew all these long cold times ago! The same sharptooth who eats only creepy crawlers and buzzing fliers to satisfy my hunger and to earn my trust from everyone in the Valley that I'm a good sharptooth! I'm never going to eat anything else ever again! **]**

 **Tysean- Guys, you have to promise me something, okay?**

 **(The gang turns around to him), look, right now, Chomper's good. He's just going through a rough patch right now, but if Chomper goes, bad... haywire... in other words, a normal real sharptooth, no matter what happens, You guys and Chomper still have to remain friends. Even if Chomper doesn't believe to have any, you're always there, and you'll always be his friend. Will you promise me that?**

 **[The gang nodded and promised him as they hugged. Then my dad came.]**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Oh, And one more thing, Tysean: I want you to stay away from our young ones while you're off to capture this sharptooth you claim you saw.]**

 **Tysean- What? That's not Fair!**

 **Grandpa- It's not fair, but it's what's best for our children. I'm sorry.**

 **Tysean- Nice Now what will I do til then? (All Became Silent til an obvious answer hit him) Oh yeah (Lowers his head down in disappointment).**

 **Mr. Threehorn- (Looking Around) Where's Cera?**

 **Tysean- Uh, I think she headed home**

 **Mr. Threehorn- Humph. Good Luck, you're gonna need lots of it, whole lots of it if you want to be safe from me when you fail. (Chuckles) Hahaha!**

 **Tysean- (Mad and Bursts out), THAT'S IT! IM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL YOU MFKERS PUTTIN ME DOWN SAYIN I CAN'T DO SHT, WELL JUST WAIT CUZ AFTER ALL THIS SHTS DONE, I BE RUBBING IT IN ON ALL YOUR FACES, BELIEVE THAT! (To Self), I've got to stop saying That! Dmn!**

 **Ducky- Tysean, Calm down**

 **Tysean- No!**

 **Mama Swimmer- Ducky, Spike, Time to go! Make sure you get away from that boy and stay away from Chomper**

 **Ducky- (Sighs) Yes, mama. (Whispers to Spike), I do not like this, oh no no no no no (Spikes moans sadly agreeing to Ducky)**

 **Mama Flyer- Petrie, lets go before that kid gives you any more bogus information to tell**

 **Tysean- BOGUS?!  
**

 **Petrie- See ya, Tysean! Coming Momma!**

 **Grandpa- Littlefoot!**

 **Littlefoot- Don't worry, Tysean. You're not alone. Imma help look for that creature for you.**

 **Tysean- Thanks Littlefoot. I guess they all need to learn from you.**

 **Littlefoot- Gee, I guess so**

 **(Both laughs as Grandpa calls him again)**

 **Littlefoot- Well, bye! (Runs off to his home)**

 **[Tysean is now left all alone and then he walks back to who knows where, on his way he thought he seen something but didn't stop and kept walking. That was when Roy and D-Boy hopped back in the bushes as Tysean came their way but Tysean didn't noticed them as he kept walking.]**

 **D-Boy- Now what, Roy?**

 **Roy- I don't know, I truly didn't thought we'd make it this far**

 **D-Boy- Roy!**

 **Roy- D-Boy! Relax. Things will be filing into place... sooner than you think. Hahaha! (He opens sack to see Cruncher kidnapped a little hatchling from an unknown dinosaur's nest alive and healthy making it's traditional call noises cute & helpless).**

 **COMING SOON: CHAPTER 4: FIRST NIGHT ON THE JOB**

 **SNEAK PREVIEW OF CH.4**

 **tysean- well since we're only CATCHING a chomper like sharptooth, this isn't gonna be easy based on the way it runs, we aren't gonna catch it!**

 **[Next Scene]**

 **mR. THREEHORN- HEEEYY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THIS LATE AT NIGHT?!**

 **LITTLEFOOOT- I WAS JUST HELPING**

 **MR. THREEHORN- I thought I told you kids to stay away from this kid until this whole thing gets taken care of**

 **tysean- no, he cares about ch0mper, he's going to help me, regardless!**

 **Mr. Threehorn- bah!**

 **Tysean- bah, all you want, it's how it's suppose to be, unless you wanna catch him yourself...**

 **Mr. threehorn- whyyy I- uh...**

 **[scene change]**

 **Ruby- chomper, I made a promise to take care of you!**

 **Chomper- well un-promise it, you're not my parents, and im going home!**

 **[scene change]**

 **Littlefoot- Don't worry, tysean, i'll help you catch that creature!**

 **Ruby- This is all my fault**

 **Ducky- but it is not your fault-**

 **[scene change]**

 **Ruby- (cries/sobs) we- we have to find him!**

 **END OF PREVIEW**


End file.
